1. Field of the Invention
A tarp cover system for covering an open-topped vehicle container body includes a hold-down arm that is connected with the front end of the container body for applying downward tension upon the front end of the cover, thereby to reduce flapping of the cover during vehicle transport. The arm has a generally U-shaped inverted configuration and includes a transverse portion that is less than the width of the container body so that the arm can extend downwardly to some extent between the side walls of the container body.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tarp cover systems for covering the open-topped containers of dump trucks and trailers are well known in the patented prior art, as illustrated by the patents to Searfoss U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,955, Tuerk U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,029, and Compton U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,802, among others. The Tuerk patent addresses the problem of applying tension to the rear portion of the cover to tighten the same when in the container-covering condition, and in the Searfoss patent, tension is applied to the front portion of the cover by a hold-down arm that is pivotally connected with the main cover arm that straddles the container body arid is pivotally operable to cover and uncover the container body. In the Compton patent, the main cover arm that is pivotally connected with the container body is spring-biased toward the tarp covering position by exposed spring means.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved tarp cover system in which the hold-down means is operable independently of the cover arm and is operable to extend downwardly to some extent between the side walls of the container body, thereby to improve the hold-down functioning of the cover at the front end of the truck. The spring biasing means for the main cover arm are concealed in protected relation within the legs of the cover arm, and improved means are provided for automatically locking the cover to the container body when the cover arm is in its fully closed covering position. Improved drive-motor/gearing means serve to wind the tarp cover on the cover roll against the biasing force of the spring means.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved tarp cover system for open-topped vehicle container bodies including a hold-down arm that is pivotally connected with the front end of the container body and is spring-biased to apply a downward tensioning force to the front end of the cover when the cover is in the container-covering condition.
According to a more specific object of the invention, the hold-down arm is of generally U-shaped inverted configuration and includes a transverse portion the length of which is less than the spacing distance of the side walls of the container body, whereby the hold-down arm can extend to some extent downwardly between the side walls, thereby to more positively tension and hold down the front portion of the tarp cover when the tarp is in the container-covering condition. Thus, when the hold-down arm is pivotally connected with the cab shield or ledge portion of a truck body that extends over the cab of the truck, the hold-down arm can be operated to tension the forward portion of the cover against the rear edge of the cab shield portion of the container body. thereby to assure positive hold down of the front portion of the tarp.
In accordance with a further object, the leg portions of the hold-down arm are sectional and include a plurality of angular adjustable sections, thereby to permit desired hold-down operation for various sizes and designs of the trucks with which the tarp cover system of the present invention is to be used.
According to another object of the invention, improved side mounted spring means are provided for biasing the main cover arm rearwardly toward its container-covering position, the spring biasing means including compression springs that are concealed within the hollow leg portions of the main cover arm.
A further object of the invention is to provide improved means for automatically locking the main cover arm in its container-covering position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide improved motor/gearing means for winding the tarp cover upon a roll against the biasing force of the side-mounted spring-biasing means associated with the main cover arm.